smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Shmakalakan Regiment
The''' Royal Shmakalakan Regiment'(RSR) is the parent administrative regiment for regular infantry battalions of the Shmakalakan Army and is the senior infantry regiment of the Royal Shmakalakan Infantry Corps. It was originally formed in 1914 as a three battalion regiment; however, since then its size has fluctuated as battalions have been raised, amalgamated or disbanded in accordance with the Shmakalakan government's strategic requirements. Currently, the regiment consists of eight battalions each fulfilling specialised roles such as light, amphibious, motorised, mountain and airborne. Organisation The Royal Shmakalakan Regiment (RSR) is part of the Royal Shmakalakan Infantry Corps, along with the six state-based infantry regiments of the Shmakalakan Army Reserve. It is the most senior of the corps' regiments in the order of precedence, and currently consists of eight Regular Army infantry battalions: * 1st (Porto Azul) Battalion (1 RSR) – Light infantry * 2nd (Costa Dourado) Battalion (2 RSR) – Light infantry * 3rd (Hamilton) Battalion (3 RSR) – Light infantry * 4th (Soresta) Battalion (4 RSR) – Light Infantry * 5th (Vaso de Payo) Battalion (5 RSR) – Marine infantry * 6th (Cook) Battalion (6 RSR) – Marine infantry * 7th (Navid) Battalion (7 RSR) – Mountain infantry * 8th Battalion (8 RSR) – Airborne infantry 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Battalions are puroposely undermanned and are on part tiem duties so inbetween reserve and full time. 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th are the primary units and are part of .. Battalion which is the Army's primary reactionary force. History The origins of the Royal Shmakalakan Regiment lie in the decision made by the Shmakalakan government to raise a force for service during the First World War in 1915. The existing Royal Shmakalakan Gurads was left as separate. The formation of the Regiment was in order to create a central unit which can be expanded and reduced depending upon the needs of the nation. The 6 existing state based reserve regiments were unaffected and the feeder battalions were of the state regiments were used for training before men were drafted into battalions. First World War Prior to the First World War Shmakalaka maintained the Royal Shmakalakan Guards and the four state Regiments Royal Hamilton, Royal Porto Azul, Royal Soresta and Costa Dourado (given royal assent in 1917). The 1st Division of Shmakalaka had the following order of Battle '''1st Brigade' -Soresta Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -Costa Dourado Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -2nd Pioneer Battalion -1st Signals -1R/1 Medical Squadron -1R/1st Artillery Battery -1B/1st Squadron Machine Gun -2nd Supply and Support Battalion 2nd Brigade -Royal Porto Azul Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -Royal Hamilton Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -3rd Pioneer Battalion -2nd Signals -1R/2nd Medical Squadron -1R/2nd Artillery Battery -1B/2nd Squadron Machine Gun -1st Supply and Support Battalion 3rd Brigade (Gallipoli) -Royal Shmakalakan Guards --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion --3rd Battalion -1st Pioneer Battalion -3rd Signals -1R/3rd Medical Squadron -1R/3rd Artillery Battery -1B/3rd Squadron Machine Gun -3rd Supply and Support Battalion The 3rd Brigade was made up of Shmakalakas exsiting forces in the 1st battalion of the Royal Shmakalakn Guards. During the First World War the Royal Shmakalakn Regiment would expand to 61 Battalions of Infantry. Second World War Upon the outbreak of the war the State Regiments were temporarily amalgamated into the Royal Shmakalakn Guards Regiments as Battalions which then became the basis of the Royal Shmakalakn Regiment. 1939 1st Brigade Royal Shmakalakan Guards (Reserves) -Porto Azul Battalion -Costa Dourado Battalion -Hamilton Battalion -Soresta Battalion -Support Troops (Medical, Support, Engineer) 1945 1st Infantry Brigade (1-4 are the remnants of the Royal Shmakalakan Guards) -1st (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion -3rd (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion -4th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion 2nd Infantry Brigade -2nd (Costa Dourado) Infantry Battalion -5th (Vaso de Payo) Marine Infantry Battalion -6th (Cook) Marine Infantry Battalion During the Second World War the Regiment was expanded to 40 Battalions Post War The Regiment was made the backbone of the Shmakalakn Army and there would be nor more confusion surrounding State Regiments and Guard or Rifle Regiments. -5th (Vaso de Payo) Marine Battalion -6th (Cook) Marine Battalion -7th (Navid) Mountain Battalion -8th (Lightning) Airborne Battalion Reserves -1st (Porto Azul) Battalion -2nd (Costa Dourado) Battalion -3rd (Hamilton) Battalion -4th (Soresta) Battalion -9th (Travira) Battalion -10th (Ilha Grande) Battalion Vietnam War 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th are deployed and part of the Royal Shmakalakan Regiment full time. Modern 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th are in between full time and reserves and are the State Regiments now form part of the Territorial Force, each limited to 2 Battalions so that each state can partner up and form a 4 Battalion Brigade, exceptions are available.